The love you didn't know
by wanting 2 die
Summary: YAY! my first story! please read and reveiw! its a song fic!


......And The Reason Is You yea...  
This is my first story but I want to know if it's bad or not. I am in middle school still so I need to know things I need to improve. Oh! I hope you figure out who they are. I don't say but I give HUGE hints!  
  
A lonely girl sat in front of her gold, sparkling mirror on the dresser in her room. She gazed into her reflection, noticing the single tear flowing down her left cheek. She swallowed, hoping to hold back the others soon to come. They quickly spilled out with now sign of stopping. She thought about that day, and many other days before. The way she had treated him, the way she called him 'loser' and 'not worthy'. They stung her heart with an unforgettable pain.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
There are many things I wish I didn't do  
But as I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
He cried. Laying on his bed, his face buried in his arms he let the tears stream down his face. It was a silent cry with no screams of anger or frustration, only sadness. His magical fairies, tried to comfort the boy and poofed up all sorts of things to make him stop. They cared for him. He knew she didn't. He continued his misery and fell asleep on a tear stained pillow. He thought about her, the one he loved, but knew he couldn't get.  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
She constantly wanted to tell him. Just tell him the way she felt. Ask him for forgiveness for her actions of the past. But what would everyone else think of her? She loved her popularity. Only then did she realize she loved him more. Should she? She just stared at her face, and put her hand over her heart filled with the sadness and guilt that she had cried.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
  
When he woke up he looked in the bathroom mirror, not to see if he had another chance to get her, no, he couldn't, it was over. He did it only to torture himself with those heartbreaking memories. He couldn't help it. He stared at the picture in the glassy object and put his hands on the edge of the sink. He saw her in the reflection of himself, gazed at he look on her  
face for what seemed forever, but shook his head, ruining the illusion.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It was something I must live with everyday  
  
And All the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
School was difficult for both of them. They dragged themselves through the classes but kept their minds elsewhere. They both felt the same way and stayed in the shadows. Her friends thought she was acting strange, though she tried to cover it up. It was hard, she hadn't called him any names for she knew she would burst into tears again. He hadn't noticed this but his friends and fairies did. He too had been acting differently. His friends knew it was about her but they noticed more misery in his eyes then before. They saw how low his head had hung throughout school. His friends didn't think much of it but his loving fairy godparents did, and they were afraid. He constantly hid his face from the view of others, especially her. Both their hearts ached with a pain that tortured them.  
  
And be the one who catches all you're tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
After that last bell rang, she stood up and waited outside for the one she loved so much. She saw him with his head hanging low enough to touch the ground. He looked so sad and her eyes and heart filled with guilt. She just had to tell him. She couldn't go on with her life like this, pretending to be another person. She noticed he was starting to walk out of view. She ran up after him and tapped her secret crush on the shoulder lightly. He looked back and she looked at his eyes. The way they looked reminded her of her own. She could tell he had been crying as well. She was silent for a moment and bit her lip till it bled. She said his name. He closed his eyes, preparing for another harsh remark.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
  
She called his name again, not knowing what else to say until she coughed up those true feelings that she hid deep inside herself. "I-I," she stuttered, then got on both her knees so she could see his face. She put her hands over her face and cried softly. He astoundedly opened his eyes wider in surprise. His eyes stung from crying and seeing light again, but he held them there, wide open. He patted her back reluctantly, saying it was ok. She looked up at his caring face where a small smile which showed a little happiness. He looked back at her face, streaming with tears. He understood what she was trying to say, she could tell, but that wasn't enough. A big smile spread across her face, and she kissed him.  
  
And the reason is you  
  
It wasn't a passionate kiss, it wasn't long, but long enough and meaningful. He kissed her back to return the love. Her face shone and the tears sparkled on her face.  
  
And the reason is you  
  
She almost said it, she wished she had. She got lost in his eyes. He gazed at her with that love that hadn't been yet expressed in words.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said looking away, the smile gone from her beautiful face. His faded too. "It's ok," he reassured her again. She wrapped her arms around him and the last tear she would cry that day, fell and silently hit the ground.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
Her confidence about telling him was stronger. "I don't normally act like I have to you, I-I never exactly wanted too, I'm not really like the way you've seen me" She told him this and he silently nodded with each word she said, understanding it all. He amazed her. She loved him. He looked at her and found a new side to her. He already loved her, he knew this other side very well thanks to his fairies. Now he loved her much more. He squeezed her tighter.  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
"I know, I know," He kept saying. "The reason for this is- is that I love you." She said. Proud of saying this, she smiled. He looked into the smile, saw love and care and truth.  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I don't own the song (which is called 'the reason' by Hoobastank,) or the characters. 


End file.
